


A Bump in the Road

by aseaofwords



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: It becomes something of a problem when Sidney and Jonathan fool around one night after a game, and it results in a rollercoaster of events, starting with the first and most problematic of them all: Jonathan’s ensuing pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1

There's always been a thick kind of tension between Sidney and Jonathan. It started in Sochi, playing on Team Canada. Everyone on the team knew there was a tension, felt it, even, but even Jonathan didn't really know what is was or why it was there.

The Olympics ended and they won gold. Of course they did, they were _Canadians._ They were awesome and they played for their lives.

There was a lot of drinking parties at the hotel, jammed into Sidney’s room at midnight, doors locked while they passed around a bottle of scotch and nursed beers. Sharpy enjoyed telling stories of Jonny’s miseries and drunk failures, because it's _Sharpy;_ he’s a dick. Especially drunk.

They left two days later. Most people were still getting over their hangovers. It's always a celebration to win the Cup, but to win Olympic gold -- that's a whole different feeling.

Jonny was surprisingly not that hungover by the time he was gathering his suitcases, ready for his flight to Chicago at noon.

Sidney was bustling about himself in their hotel room, doing his ever-long list of routines and superstitions, even without a game to get ready for.

Jonathan watched from the open bathroom door, amused, as he brushed his teeth.

Sidney glanced at him Jonathan, half bent over to rummage around in one of his many bags.

Jonathan smirked at him, toothbrush between his teeth. “Relax, Sid.”

“You're funny.” Sidney threw over his shoulder, zipping up the bag.

Jonathan snorted and spit in the sink.

It seemed strangely domestic, somehow. Jonathan was sure he was losing his mind for the thought.

When he finished brushing his teeth, Jonny flicked off the light to the bathroom and started herding his bags to the door. His flight left two hours before Sidney’s.

“Getting ready to leave?” Sidney asked, turning on the television to listen to the weather.

Jonathan nodded and cracked his knuckles. “Fifteen minutes drive to the airport, then all that time going through security. I like having ten or twenty minutes before flight to walk around and stuff.”

Sidney hummed. “Ah. Cool, cool.”

“I'll be right back. I'm gonna take these to the bus.”

Once everything was loaded up, Jonny came back to the hotel room to say goodbye.

That was Jonathan’s first mistake.

“I bet you'll be happy to go home and put that ‘C’ back on.” Sidney smirked, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. His Team Canada t-shirt was clung to his torso, wrapped around his big arms, showing them off.

Oh hey, there's that tension again.

One of Sidney’s eyebrows quirked a little, and he stared at Jonathan expectantly.

Right, he'd said something.

“Uh, yeah, it'll be nice.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I'll get to boss Kaner around again.

“Considering he just came back from being a captain himself, I don't think you'll get very far,” Sidney chuckled, “Besides, I'm not sure if you've ever bossed him around, and he actually listened.”

Jonny shrugged. “True. He's too hard-headed.”

There was a small glint in Sidney’s eye. Must have been the lighting. “I wonder why.”

There was a beat of silence, then another, and another, and-

And then Sidney was suddenly taking a step forward, hand reaching behind Jonny to cup the back of his neck, pull him down, and kiss him roughly.

They-

They were kissing in the hotel room doorway.

Sidney was kissing Jonny in the hotel room doorway.

Jonny was eagerly making out with Sidney in the hotel room doorway.

He was a grown man. A Captain, a hockey player, a very down to earth, serious person. So, he totally, absolutely, did not, make a quiet, wanton noise, urging closer.

And in no way at all did he whimper when Sidney pulled away.

His hand was still holding the back of Jonathan’s neck when he broke the kiss, and he stared up at Jonny with dark eyes.

“Better get to the airport.” The black-haired man murmured, letting go.

He nodded at Jonathan and closed the door, leaving the latter alone in the hallway. He leaned up against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

So it was _sexual_ tension. That was nice information.

▪ ▪ ▪

Jonathan had pushed the kiss behind him, focusing intently on games, keeping an eye on their standings for the playoffs, bossing Kaner around, the usual.

It took a few years after that for them to actually do something about the boners they kept popping for each other.

So it’s January of the 2018-19 season, and the Hawks were playing the Pens on home ice for the second and last time in the regular season.

It started at the end of the first period. Six seconds left, Saader skating around the back of the net with the puck. Sidney skated over to him and nudged his shoulder against Jonathan’s.

Jonny looked over and found Sidney smiling at him, helmet off, hair askew.

And then he skated away.

The middle of the second period brought chirping, riling Jonny up on the ice. He played more aggressive, somewhat angry.

Sidney seemed very amused by it all.

In the third period, the Pens were down by two, and Sidney’s lighthearted demeanor vanished. He played hard, as hard as Jonny, to the point where both Sully and Q were aware of the sudden tension, and switched up the lines so they weren't on the ice at the same time.

Somehow, though, with fifteen seconds left to go in the third, Pens still down by two, they were on the ice at the same time again. Sidney was angry, especially with himself, and when he and Jonny hit shoulders, Sidney lost it.

“What’s your problem?” The elder snapped, glaring at Jonathan.

Jonathan glared back. _“My_ problem? What about _your_ problem? You're the one who's been pushing my buttons all game!”

Sidney grabbed Jonathan by the arm, through his glove. The buzzer sounded. Game over.

Sidney glared deep into Jonathan’s eyes, down to his soul. He took a breath through his nose.

“Meet me at the back of the UC. I'll only wait until ten thirty.” He demanded, then skated off to join his team, leaving Jonny in the middle of the ice, speechless.

By the time he got back to the locker room, Kaner was watching him curiously. “What was that about, man?”

Jonathan shrugged, face set hard. “Fuck if I know.”

But he did what Sidney asked, and that was his second mistake.

Because Sidney was shoving him against the wall, kissing him hard and angry and _eager,_ and Jonathan lost all self-control and let himself fall, diving into Sidney’s mouth and lips and _hands,_ fuck.

The rest of the night was a blur. They ended up at Jonny’s condo, somehow, and then clothes were flying off, someone was falling onto the bed, and-

And Jonny woke up alone.

He was still naked, but clean, and he vaguely remembered a soft washcloth being rubbed across his body as he dozed the night before.

There was a note on the bedside table.

_Jon,_

_I'm sorry for last night. I don't know what got into me. My flight home left early this morning, so I had to leave, and you deserved to sleep in a bit._

_We should put this behind us, for both the sake of our careers and our mental health._

_Sidney._

Sidney.

With a stupid dot at the end.

Jonny’s third mistake was letting him go.

▪ ▪ ▪

It didn't stand out, is the thing.

The mood swings blended into the team just thinking he was in one of his 'Captain Serious' moods. The sudden waves of hunger came to everyone at some point, and nausea was kind of the same thing.

However, it _did_ stand out about his weight gain.

Jonathan looked at himself in the mirror the minute he got home from his second scan, staring down at the small, but very much there, pudge at the bottom of his abs.

Jonathan rubbed his thumbs in circles around on it, not knowing what to make of it.

He was a _hockey player._ He couldn't be a father. What the _fuck._

No matter what he thought, or what he tried to tell himself, Jonathan never decided for an abortion.

Instead, he took the picture from today’s scan and stuck it in the mirror beneath the first.

▪ ▪ ▪

Alright, so in hindsight, Jonny probably should have told someone. Kaner, Q, his _parents,_ anyone.

Instead, he got his OB/GYN to fill out a form that will get him out of the rest of the season, and part of the next. He gave it to Q the next day at practice, duffel back at home.

“Upper body injury?” Q asked beneath his moustache. “When did this happen? You're out for the rest of the season?”

Jonathan looked at the ground. “It, uh, the doc thinks it's a previous injury that's been irritated somehow. It's a chest thing.”

Q looked at him incredulously. “A chest thing?”

Jonny needed to tell him. He should. Coach would understand, keep his mouth shut. But the more he goes about telling people, the more the secret gets out, the more he gets used to telling people, and suddenly-

“Toews? Jonathan, breathe for me, son.”

Jonathan blinked and came back to earth, took a breath, suddenly overwhelmed.

“You sure it's only a chest thing?” Q asked, looking at his player worriedly.

Jonathan let out a shaky breath, whispered, “Maybe an abdominal thing, too.”

And promptly walked out.

He thought about how his life turned out, that night when he laid in bed. Two months along, that's what the doc said. He probably conceived mid January right when Sidney and him-

Sid has to be the father. There's no other explanation. He's only fucked two other guys. He topped for one of them, and the other was years ago.

Sidney was the father of his baby. The baby growing inside of him.

_Double fuck._

▪ ▪ ▪

“Hey, Sidney? It's Jon. I need to talk to you about something. It's important. Fuck, it's really important. I'm so sorry, man. I know you just wanted to forget it ever happened but- I _need_ you to call me back. As soon as you can. Please.”

▪ ▪ ▪

Sidney called at two in the morning.

“Why are you calling me at ass o’clock in the morning?” He mumbled, face down into the pillow. He probably shouldn't be laying on his front. Doc said it wasn't good for the baby.

 _“Why am I- Jon, you left a voicemail and sounded like you were_ dying. _Scared the shit out of me! Are you alright? What happened?”_

And now, Jonny was too awake and too sober for this conversation.

There was probably an easy way to say it; lead into it and tell Sid calmly, explain it all and how it's possible, like a normal, smart adult would, and should, and could.

“I'm pregnant.”

And there goes that idea.

Sidney was silent on the other line, before, _“You left me that voicemail, got me to call you at midnight, and you pull some shit like that?”_

“Don't be an asshole,” Jonathan spat into the receiver, “You think I’d pull a prank on you, like _this?_ I've got the ultrasound pictures to prove it.”

He could _feel_ Sidney frowning on the other line. _“Why are you telling me?”_

There was nervousness in his voice, and for once, it was soothing, to know Sidney was still human, still as scared as Jon was.

“Because it's yours, Sid,” Jonny said, quietly, “The timing adds up. And you're the first guy I've been with in a while. It was years before we fooled around. It's- it's yours.”

Sidney made a small sound, like it was a reflex. _“So- so you're saying that this isn't some prank Sharpy or Kaner put you up to. That, you're pregnant, that I'm gonna be-”_

Sidney paused, and Jonathan related to the awe and panic in his voice. “Yeah, Sid. You're gonna be a dad.”

There was a crash on the other line.

Jonny related to that, too.

_“Shit- uh. Oh my God. Okay. Okay, uh, are you- are you okay? Who knows?”_

“No one. Just me and the Doc. But I'm out for the rest of the season, probably half of the next.”

 _“You're keeping it?”_ He sounded surprised.

Jonathan squinted accusingly. “Yes, I'm keeping it. I'm not going to kill an innocent child.”

 _“No, no I know. I'm glad, I- that's good.”_ He paused again. _“You haven't told anyone? Not Kaner? Your parents?”_

“I don't know how I would tell them,” Jonny admitted, “Maybe when I'm further along. But not right now. I'm still in shock. It's a lot.”

 _“I can imagine.”_ Sidney snorted. _“But if you haven't told anyone, you won't have any help.”_

“I'll have the doctors. I'll be alrig-”

_“Come up here.”_

Jonathan blinked.

_“Sorry, that was out of nowhere. I just mean, if you're gonna be out for the season, and you want to keep this on the down low, why don't you come to Pittsburgh? I can help you, get you settled with some doctors. You won't have to be alone.”_

Jonathan glared. “I'm not some helpless girl, Crosby. I can take care of myself.”

 _“Don't get snappy with me, Toews. I know you're not helpless. But you're having a_ baby, _dude._ My baby _for that matter. It's not just about you anymore.”_

Jon settled on the pillows, snuggling into the blankets with a frown. “I know. I'm sorry. I've only known for a week, but…”

There was something softer in Sid’s voice when he said, _“I know.”_

A silence fell over them, until Jonathan said, “So, when should I be there?”

▪ ▪ ▪

Jonathan woke up the morning he was supposed to leave with a horrible bout of morning sickness. 

Hurrying out of bed, he rushed to the bathroom, stomach turning. He knelt by the toilet bowl and lifted the lids, hovering over it.

He stayed on his knees for a bit, taking deep, slow breaths to try to calm his upset stomach, but it did no good.

Eventually, he threw up, and it was madness from there, barely being able to breathe in between each dry heave and vomiting episode.

When he got more than a minute to breathe, he flushed the toilet, sat on his butt, and leaned against the bathtub. He sat there until he was sure he wouldn't throw up again, before rinsing his mouth out.

He crawled back into bed. His clock read **2:13** in the morning.

Jonny’s already over the morning sickness. Two more months of it. Yay. The fatigue of his pregnancy was already in full swing, and he was back asleep in seconds.

The next time he woke up, it was because of his alarm. He slammed his hand around until he hit the snooze button, and stayed in bed for another ten minutes or so, contemplating what his life has become.

Eventually, Jonathan got up and stretched, shuffling to his suitcase. He supposed he could finish packing now.

He decided to take a train to Pittsburgh instead of a plane. He was an okay flier, obviously with his job, he has to travel by plane a lot, but the fact that he was pregnant somehow gave him another worry. Trains seemed safer than planes, at least to him. It was cheaper, too.

Wow, he was getting paranoid already.

The train was scheduled for nine in the morning, so that if everything went well, he'd be in Pittsburgh by nine or ten p.m. without drawing too much attention to being in enemy territory, without family.

Although, he supposed Sidney would be family now, since he was the father of Jonny’s baby.

Jonathan dropped the shirt he was attempting to fold, suddenly overwhelmed with the realization that he was having the baby of the man he'd begun to love, but didn't love him back.

When the suitcase was packed, he went for a spare duffel bag. Inside, he threw in other necessities, like shampoo, shaving razor, other things like that.

It was four minutes to eight, so now would be a good time to leave. He grabbed his things and shuffled down to the front door.

The next time he returned here, he'd have a baby with him.

Jonny blinked. How the fuck was Sidney supposed to be a part of his kid’s life when he was five hundred miles away?

Jonny shook his head. That was a problem for another day.

He nearly tripped on a package sitting by his door. He forgot about the mail call yesterday. The box was small, so he carefully put it in his duffel to open later.

He took one last look around the apartment, flicked off the lights, then shut the door behind him.

▪ ▪ ▪

He took a seat in the very back of the train.

His duffel was plopped on top of his suitcase, which was sitting in between his legs. He settled himself in, shooting off a quick text to Sidney.

_‘Just boarded the train. Should be there by 9 or 10’_

He pocketed his phone and tried to will himself to relax. For about an hour, the seat next to him remained empty. But at the next stop -- Jonny wasn't paying attention to where they were -- a little girl and her mother came down to the back to the train.

The girl sat next to Jonny, and the mother sat in the seat across from her at the other side of the train.

Jonny was careful to cover his abdomen with his coat. He wasn't showing too much at the moment, but considering he used to have a flat stomach and abs, and now there was a baby growing in there, the bump was somewhat visible under his clothes.

At least, it seemed like it to him. It probably wasn't too bad, looking at him from the front, but someone might be able to tell from the side, even a child.

The little girl smiled at him, “Hi.”

Jonny smiled back, small, “Hi.”

Remembering the package he smuggled with him, he zipped open his duffel to grab it. He read the return address.

_Joel Quenneville_

Curious, he took off the tape holding the flaps together, balled it up and stuck it inside the duffel. He opened the flaps and stopped.

Inside the box was a small onesie for a baby. It was a pale red, not quite pink, soft in his hands when he picked it up, trembling. Embroidered onto the front was a hockey stick, nothing more, but Jonny felt himself tear up.

Stupid hormones.

Jonny laughed a little, quiet and breathy. Q knew. Of course he did. He knew Jonny too well to know what had happened was “just a chest thing.” (Maybe an abdominal thing, too.)

Jonny ran his thumb over the soft material, and it was all real now. His baby was going to wear this. He was having a baby.

▪ ▪ ▪

By the time they reached the halfway point, it was about three thirty. The girl was still sitting next to him, playing with her stuffed animal.

The onesie was safely tucked back in the box, zipped inside his duffel bag.

He'd spent most of his time playing games on his phone, or staring out the window by his seat, watching all the metal fly by. He was settled against the corner of the seat and back wall, half asleep.

The little girl next to him tapped his arm. He opened his eyes, somewhat blearily, and hummed at her.

“I'm Adrianne.” She told him. “What’s your name?”

Jonathan smiled at her, “Jonny.”

She looked at him curiously. “Do you have a baby in there, Mr. Jonny?”

Jonathan paled almost instantly, and he sputtered. “I- uh,” he hurried to close up his coat around his stomach more than it was already, “Um-”

“It's okay. My mommy had four babies before me.”

Jonny was only two months along, and he already didn't know how she handled five pregnancies.

“It's, uh, kind of a secret.” Jonny told her. “Nobody knows about it. Except, well, two people. But, no one else.”

Adrianne nodded, suddenly gobsmacked. “It's a secret?”

Jonny nodded, starting to smile. “Yeah, a very big secret. You can't tell _anyone.”_

“I won't. I swear!” She promised, eyes wide. “Not even Mommy will know.”

Jonny chuckled. “Thank you, Adrianne.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?” She whispered, leaning in close so no one else heard.

“I don't know yet. It's too early to tell.”

“What do you want it to be?”

Jonny shrugged. “It doesn't really matter to me. I'm happy with either.”

“I have four older brothers. They're annoying. Girls are better.” She said, matter-of-fact.

Jonathan couldn't help the bark of laughter he let out. “I'll keep that in mind.”

Adrianne nodded. “Mommy never liked people touching her tummy. May I touch your tummy? You can say no, I won't be hurt, Mr. Jonny. I'm just curious. I _am_ six years old after all.”

Jonathan grinned, big and amused, then grew sheepish. “Uh, if you'd like. No one -- no one’s done it before.”

“I'll be very gentle.” She assured him.

He unwrapped his coat, exposing his abdomen, and the small, barely-there, but still somewhat visible, baby bump.

Adrianne looked at it in awe, then slowly reached out her arm. Jonny held his breath. Her small hand rubbed up and down across the bump, and a grin broke out on her face.

“Wow.” She giggled, pulling away. “Thank you, Mr. Jonny.”

He smiled at her, somewhat shaky. “You're welcome.”

▪ ▪ ▪

Adrianne and her mother got off the train immediately once they reached Pennsylvania. She waved when she left, said, “Goodbye, Mr. Jonny,” and whispered, “Goodbye, baby.”

Jonny fixed his coat over his abdomen again, nestled inside it, and fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was ten minutes to the Pittsburgh stop.

He pulled out his phone and sent Sidney a message: _‘About to pull in. Maybe ten minutes’_

He never received a response from the first text, but two minutes later, Sidney replied with, _‘I’ll see you soon, bud’_

Bud.

Jonathan didn't know how to feel about that.

He sighed to himself, getting ready, and his fingers splayed across his belly. He looked down at his stomach, said quietly, “You ready?”

When the train stopped, Jonny took his things and followed the other people off the train. He walked a safe distance from the platform before stopping.

He figured he’d call for an Uber once he got here, but he paused when he heard someone call his name.

He looked up and found Sidney pushing past people to get to him.

Jonny blinked, surprised, “Sidney? What are you doing here?”

Sidney finally reached him, and he smiled. “What, you think I’d leave you to call a cab?”

Jonny continued to stare dumbly. “I was gonna get an Uber. I'm classy.”

Sidney snorted. “Sure you are.” He grabbed Jonathan’s suitcase and strung his duffel over Jonny’s shoulder. “Now come on. Let's get to mine.”

Jonny followed him, keeping his head down and staying close to Sidney.

“There's a lot of people here,” he whispered, “What if someone notices us?”

“We’ll just say you came to visit.” Sid shrugged.

Jonny snorted, “In the middle of the season?”

Sidney didn't reply, just let them through the station and out into the cool open air. Jonny took a deep, heavy intake of air, relieved to feel less stuffy than before.

The drive to Sidney’s was silent. Driving somehow sent another wave of nausea over Jonny, because apparently “morning sickness” actually meant “twenty-four seven sickness.”

He rolled down the window and laid his arm against the door, then rested his head on his arm. He closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from projectile vomiting on the highway.

“Hey, you okay?” Sidney asked him from the driver’s seat, and a hand came out to gently rest on the top of Jonny’s back.

Jonny nodded a little, taking a slow breath. “Just nausea.”

“Do you need me to pull over?”

Jonny thought a moment, before saying, “No, I think I'll be alright.”

They were quiet the rest of the ride. Sidney helped Jonny with his bags again, this time taking both, and though Jonny wanted to snap, tell him that he was perfectly capable of carrying his bags, his suitcase _was_ pretty heavy, and he didn't want to hurt the baby.

Like Sidney had said, the baby is just as much Sid’s as it is Jonny’s, and it wasn't just Jonny’s body anymore.

He followed Sidney to the guest room, and he was somewhat pleased to see that the room was free of all Penguins merch, and actually, fairly clean.

Sidney seemed to know what he was thinking, and he just rolled his eyes. “I'm sure you're exhausted. I called Mario to tell him I was skipping practice tomorrow, so you can sleep in as long as you like.”

Jonny whipped around immediately. “You told Mario?”

“Not about the baby,” Sid rushed to explain, “No. Just that there was an emergency and I couldn't make practice. He doesn't know, Jon. No one does.”

Jonny sat on the end of the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. “Q does.”

Sidney paused.

“I had to tell him something when I gave him the doctor’s note. They cleared me with a chest problem, but Q didn't buy it. I guess he figured it out, cause he sent a package to my apartment before I left.”

He grabbed the duffel and fished out the box, before handing it to Sidney.

Sidney opened it. He stared for a moment or two, seemingly shocked, then slowly pulled out the onesie, letting the box drop to the floor.

“It's nice,” he said, distant, and Jonathan understood perfectly, “Wow. Do you think he told anyone?”

Jonny shrugged. “I doubt it. Q’s got me pretty figured out. Hopefully, he knows if I didn't mention it to anyone else, he won't.”

“Well, if your phone explodes with questions about the pregnancy, you'll have your answer.”

Jonny snorted and fell back against the bed.

It was quiet, and for a second, Jonathan thought Sid had left. However, the covers beneath him started moving, and he looked up to see Sidney staring down at him.

“You need to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, okay?”

Jonny sighed a little, but nodded. He worked out of his shoes and coat, and Sidney nodded at him, before leaving to go to his own room.

Jonny had trouble sleeping that night.

▪ ▪ ▪

The first thing they boys did was get Jonny signed up for the nearest hospital’s OB/GYN.

Their first visit was probably more nerve wracking than it needed to be.

They walked into the building, Jonny’s jacket wrapped tightly around his upper torso, hiding the bump under his jacket.

The walls inside the waiting room were painted like a forest, with happy little animals all over. It was welcoming, but still made Jonathan nervous.

The waiting room was attached to two different hallways. On the left was the OB/GYN and the right was pediatrics. There were handfuls of kids running around, or watching Disney Junior on the television.

There was a section where parents sat with their babies, newborns to one year, according to the signs hanging above. And then there was a section for expecting parents.

“I'm gonna go sign in,” Jonny told Sidney, trying not to tremble, “Find us somewhere to sit, yeah?”

Once he signed in -- relieved that the woman behind the counter didn't say anything about who he was, nor his gender -- he went to find Sidney.

He was sitting by the large, rectangular window, where you could see all of the hospital and buildings, all the way back out to the streets. He was on a small couch-chair, doing something on his phone.

Jonathan sat down next to him, fixing his shirt self-consciously to cover his bump.

“You okay?” Sid asked, placing a warm hand over Jon’s, “You're shaking.”

Jonny nodded. “M’fine. Just a little nervous, I guess. What if someone recognizes us?”

Sidney shrugged. “We’ll have to tell people some time. When are we going to tell our parents? They shouldn't have to learn off of Deadspin.”

Jonny groaned. “I don't want to think about that yet. I don't want anyone to know yet. Just us.”

“I know, Jon, I know. Stop worrying so much. There’s no problem with waiting a bit.” Sidney reassured him. “But I don't want you to panic if accusations start to pop up.”

Jonny nodded, swallowed, gripped his knees in his hands tightly.

They waited for a bit, each passing minute making Jonathan more antsy. He wanted to get back to Sidney’s, safe from press and prying eyes.

“First time?”

Jonny looked over to see a woman smiling at them, a hand resting on her stomach that was much bigger than his.

Somewhat shyly, he nodded. “Unintentional, but- yeah.”

She cooed a little. “Well, I'll tell you, the OB/GYN’s here are wonderful. This is my third.”

Jonny stared at her wide-eyed. “How have you done this three times? It's- it's _terrifying,_ and I don't very much appreciate all the ‘morning’ sickness.”

The woman laughed. “It's always hard, the first time especially. But it gets better as you go on. You get used to it all.”

Jonathan smiled at her, and shuffled a little closer to her, against the armrest. “How scary is it, when the baby starts to move, and kick?”

“It's startling at first. I remember when I had my first, he started moving in the middle of the night. My husband couldn't feel it on the outside yet, but I could. Woke me up out of a dead sleep, nearly scared me half to death.” She chuckled. “But afterwards, you're used to it. I always found it soothing when I was stressed or upset, to feel them kicking and moving about. Made it more real.”

Jonny nodded, taking it all in. “I'm kind of freaking out.” He admitted, eyes wide.

Sidney stared.

The woman patted his knee, “You'll be that way the whole pregnancy. And then, when they're finally here, you're going to want them back in, so you can protect them.”

Jonny smiled small, and Sidney felt his hand slowly inching up his leg. Sid took it and linked their hands together, squeezing reassuringly.

“How far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?” Sid questioned.

“Six months. You?”

“Three.”

“My name’s Kate.”

“I'm Jonathan. This is my friend, Sidney. He's the father.”

Kate must have picked up on the wording, because she gave a knowing look and a nod. “Well, I wish you two the best of luck. You'll meet a lot of expecting mothers and fathers here. The parents and OB/GYN’s are all close with one another. You'll be friends with all of them by the end of your second trimester, I guarantee it.”

Jonathan thanked her for the advice, and she was called back to the doors.

“I'll see you boys later.” She smiled. “Good luck.”

Jonathan leaned back against the back of the couch-chair and let out a soft sigh. Sidney smiled when he noticed Jonny was a lot more relaxed than before.

They were called back not ten minutes later, luckily by only the name ‘Jonathan’, no last name necessary.

The nurse got him settled in a room, up against the bed-chair thingy that neither knew the name of. She took his blood pressure, got his medical history, all that.

She left to get the doctor, and left Sidney and Jonathan in a quiet, but content silence.

Jonny turned his head to Sidney, who was sat in a chair pulled up by the bed. “Are you ready for this? It's the first time you'll see the baby.”

Sidney nodded. “Yeah. I'm nervous, but it's a good nervous, you know?”

Jonathan smiled and put his head back, reveling in the calmness. Yeah. He did know.

Someone knocked on the door, and their doctor walked in.

It was a girl, requested by Jonathan because he felt more comfortable with one. She smiled welcomingly at them.

“Hi boys. I'm Dr. Mavery, Amanda, Doc, whatever you feel comfortable with calling me.” She said, squirting sanitizer on her hands and rubbing them dry. “You're Jonathan, yes? I talked to you on the phone.”

Jonathan nodded and shook her hand. “Yeah, that's me.”

She turned to Sid. “And you're… Sidney?”

He smiled and nodded. “Sure am. Nice to meet you.”

“You as well.” Dr. Mavery took a seat on the spinning stool and slid over to the side of Jonathan’s bed. “Alright, so I need you to confirm a few things with me first, since this is our first visit with you. You're three months along?”

“Yes.”

“This is your first pregnancy?”

“Yes.”

“You're allergic to a good amount of dairy foods, and some other things, it looks like. Bless your soul.”

Jonny smiled a little. “Ah, yeah. I don't think I'm lactose intolerant, cause I can eat some things, but I try to stay away from most dairy things unless I know I can have it.”

“Do you take any tablets or medications to allow you to eat certain dairy products you might not be able to have?”

“Sometimes. It depends.”

“Alright, and you're thirty?”

“Yes.”

Dr. Mavery put down the clipboard with all the information and grabbed a container of gel. She rubbed it up and down, warming it up as best she could.

“So the doctor that you visited back in Chicago, that told you that you were pregnancy positive, sent me the papers and details he’d recorded. How's your morning sickness been?”

Jonny grimaced at the memory of this morning, when he'd thrown up at four in the morning and didn't leave the bathroom until six thirty. “Bad. It's been bad.”

Dr. Mavery nodded. “It'll lessen the more you progress through the pregnancy. It should disappear around the middle of your second trimester, but it can come back around thirty-five to forty weeks, but don't worry about that too much. Lift your shirt up for me.”

For a moment, Jonathan did nothing, but then, he slowly gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it up to lay under his pecs.

Sidney’s breath caught.

It had only been -- what, four? Five? -- days since Jonny had arrived, but Sidney hadn't seen the bump at all. Not even through Jonny’s shirts.

But now, there it was, all skin and nothing to hide it, a small swell at the bottom of his abdomen, curving to the middle of his abdomen. His abs were gone.

Their baby was in there.

Dr. Mavery squirted some of the gel on Jonathan’s bump, then took out a wand attached to the ultrasound machine.

“Have you had any cramps? Bleeding? Anything that raised alarm or caused pain?”

Jonathan shook his head. “No, there haven't been any problems so far.”

Dr. Mavery hummed and looked back at the screen. “Aha, here we are. Boys, this-” she pointed to a whitish-grey blob on the screen, “-is your baby.”

Sidney’s chest clenched suddenly, almost painfully, and he had to remind himself to breathe.

Jonathan let out a soft breath. “It's bigger than the last time I saw it.”

“Well, Baby’s definitely been growing, about the healthy amount, too.” Dr. Mavery told them. “Everything looks good. Good length, seemingly good weight. Looks like you're on the right track.”

Jonathan couldn't help but smile, wide and happy.

“Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

Someone nodded. Neither could really remember who it was who agreed, because everything was suddenly very irrelevant, except for the fast flutter of a heartbeat filling the room.

Sidney stared at the screen, eyes wide. “That's the baby?”

“Mhm. The heartbeat always sounds fast, but it's normal. Baby’s still looking perfectly healthy.”

Jonathan thunked his head back onto the pillow. “Oh my god.”

“Would you like a picture?”

“Yes.” Sidney said immediately, hand still gripping Jonny’s, who was squeezing back just as hard.

Dr. Mavery printed the picture and cleaned off Jonathan’s stomach, told Sidney the next time to come for a checkup, things Jonny needed to avoid consuming and what's good for him and the baby.

But Jonny, as much as he needed to listen, wasn't. Instead, he was staring down at the ultrasound picture in his lap, awe-stricken.

That was his baby. The baby growing inside him. _That’s his baby._

Dr. Mavery left with a pat to both their knees, and told them to sign out at the front desk. When the door closed behind her, Sidney turned to Jonny, who was still staring down at the picture.

“That's our baby, Sid.” He whispered.

Sidney smiled, pressing his forehead against Jonathan’s arm. “Yeah, Jon. It is.”

▪ ▪ ▪

They waited to tell their parents until Jonathan’s fourth month mark.

It was a mix of surprise and scolding and shock and tears, which was to be expected.

Once Andrée was done reprimanding her son for being so utterly stupid (in stern French, mind that), she immediately began throwing out tips and reminders and important stuff for handling a pregnancy and taking care of a child.

 _“Do you want us to come down once the baby is born?”_ She asked him, her French now flowing warm and soothing.

“Would you?” Jonathan begged. “I'm so nervous, Maman. Sid and I have things under control, but…”

 _“Having a baby is always very scary, no matter if it's your first time or your fifth. You have every right to be nervous, cher.”_ She assured him. _“Don't worry about anything right now, oui? We’ll come whenever you want us to, and we’re only a phone call away.”_

Upstairs, Sidney was having similar conversations, except the fact that Taylor was screeching in the background about being an aunt.

 _“How's Jonathan handling all of it?”_ His mother asked him, _“Pregnancy is very difficult, especially for first-time parents.”_

“He’s pretty scared,” Sid admitted, “We both are. We messed up so _bad,_ Mom.” He sat on his bed and rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

_“I wouldn't say you messed up. You two made a mistake. People do it all the time. The important thing is, you're doing the right thing.”_

“What would that be?”

_“Jonathan is keeping the baby, and you're helping him. I know he's a bit stubborn. You're the same way. But he's going to need you as he gets farther along, especially when the baby is born.”_

“I know.” Sidney sighed. “I'm glad he wants my help, really. I was worried he wouldn't want anything to do with me, even when he goes back.”

_“Goes back? You mean, to Chicago?”_

“Yeah.”

His mother was silent for a moment. _“Jonathan is going to go back to Chicago and play after he has the baby?”_

Sidney furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah? I mean, it'll be a few months afterwards, probably when the baby is three or four months and Jonny’s physically ready to get back, but yeah. Eventually.”

_“You won't be able to see the baby.”_

Sidney shrugged. “We’re figuring that out. We’ll probably meet during Christmas breaks, over the summers. It won't be too bad.”

_“Do you even hear yourself? Sidney, the season is eight months long, not counting the playoffs. No matter when Jonathan leaves, if you wait until the summer to see them again, you'll have missed eight months of your child’s life, even with the days where you play them in Chicago.”_

Sidney frowned. She had a point.

“We’re still working on it. It's not important right now. What’s important is Jonathan and the baby’s health, and getting the baby here safely. We’ll handle it later.”

_“You can't do that. Jonathan is going to have too much to deal with once the baby is born, and fighting about custody of the baby and someone possibly having to switch teams or retire is going to send the boy into cardiac arrest.”_

His mother’s words were tight in her chest, Sidney could hear. He sighed, not wanting to cause any more trouble than he already has.

“Okay, Mom. Okay. We’ll figure something out soon, I promise. But Jonny’s still getting used to being pregnant, and he's still really worried about everything. I'll talk to him about it soon, but maybe not right now.”

His mother sighed, too. _“Alright. I'm sorry. I just want you boys and my grandbaby safe. Let me know if you need anything.”_

“I will. I love you.”

_“I love you, too, honey.”_

Sidney ended the call and collapsed backwards onto his bed. What have they gotten themselves into?

▪ ▪ ▪

Sidney had a home game when Jonny was a week away from being five months. The regular season was coming to an end, and the Pens had clinched a playoff spot. The Hawks did not.

Jonny was bummed, and spent the day texting the guys, only briefly mentioning his “pulled muscles” and “possible concussion” that the guys had been worrying about since they got the news that he was going to be out for a while.

He was going to have to tell them about the baby eventually, but he didn't want to do that yet. Sidney hadn't mentioned it to his team, either.

“Good luck tonight.” Jonathan said to him as he fixed Sidney another plate of pasta.

“Thanks,” Sid swallowed his forkful, “I wish you could come to a game.”

Jonny looked at him, surprised. “Really?”

Sidney nodded. “Yeah. I mean, you're having my baby. Besides, you're one of my closest friends, now more than ever. You're an asshole, but you push me to do better. You'd be really good at coaching, you know, especially for an NHL team.”

Sidney went back to shovelling pasta into his mouth, and Jonathan leaned back to think.

When Sidney left for pregame practice, he hugged Jonny goodbye. “I'll see you later, okay? Remember to call me if anything happens, or Mario if you can't get through to me.”

Jonny nodded. “And you still haven't told anyone? Even Mario.”

“Even Mario.” Sidney assured him. “Like we agreed, we’d tell them when both of us are ready.”

And then, he kissed Jonathan’s cheek. “I'll see you around eleven.”

He left, leaving Jonny at the doorway, more stunned than he should have been.

Sidney got to the rink a little later than usual, but no one said anything about it, except a chirp from Olli that he was getting too old to tell time.

The game went good, and they came out on top (of course.) Some of the guys were hollering something about going to get drinks.

Jake called out, “What about you, Cap’n? We haven't seen much of you outside the rink.”

“Baby Pen make good point,” Geno turned to Sidney, “Sid been missing for while. Where you go, hm?”

“Got yourself a lady friend?” Tanger teased, eyes gleaming with the thought of Sidney with a secret girlfriend, “Why haven't you introduced us?”

From across the room, Horny shouted, “He’s embarrassed by us!”

Sidney shoved them away with a laugh and half a smile. “You're all assholes. No, I don't have a secret girlfriend and yes, I'm embarrassed by all of you. Where's Flower when I need him? I used to have a French bodyguard, and now you're all harassing me.”

The locker room broke into fits of laughter and cheers, happy to bug their captain until he pulls out his hair.

“No, Sid, but really,” Jake shrugged, “You haven't been out as much. You really should take some time for yourself. Find a way to relax.”

Sidney was halfway through taking off his chest pads, but he paused. He corrected himself before anyone could notice -- or anyone could say anything -- and tossed them into his stall.

He thought of Jonny, back at home, how he'd probably find him passed out on the couch, blanket askew across his lap, arm hanging off the side, lips parted like the mouth breather he is.

He thought of the baby bump, cradled by the arm that was hanging off the couch, protectively and lovingly.

 _That._ That was relaxing to come home to.

So he smiled, shrugged, and continued to get undressed. “I have my own ways of relaxing.”

That night, he dreamed of coming home from a long flight at midnight, a week-long string of away games, finding a nursery painted to match the night sky outside.

He dreamed of Jonny, sitting by the window in a rocking chair, an itty bitty baby cradled safe in his arms, swaddled up in a blanket.

He dreamed of kissing Jonny over the back of the rocking chair, hand coming to rub against the tufts of black curly hair, thumb caressing the baby’s soft cheek.

Sidney woke up, yearning for Jonathan to lay next to him, and fell asleep, praying to continue the dream from before.

▪ ▪ ▪

Jonathan woke up the day of his thirty-first birthday with a bunch of messages, including two from Kaner.

_‘Happy birthday dude. Hope ur concussion gets better. Sucks to have it on ur b-day.’_

And

_‘Also, ur oldddddd’_

Jonathan snorted and sent him a message back.

_‘Thanks asshole. Remember I'm only seven months older than you. You're next’_

He didn't ask about the concussion thing. Q had probably figured “a chest thing” wasn't enough to miss five months of the season and some of the next. A concussion wasn't a bad idea to add in.

He went to his reminders on his phone and set one, so he could remember to get Q a gift basket (because he's classy like that) and to ask for a second ultrasound picture to send with it.

He shot off responding messages to all the birthday wishes he was texted, before putting his phone back on the nightstand.

His morning sickness had started to wane, even within the few weeks it had been since he talked with his OB/GYN about it.

Now, the smell of pancakes was making his mouth water, instead of his stomach flipping.

Curious, he made his way downstairs, holding onto the railing. He made it to the kitchen surprised to find Sidney sliding a stack of pancakes onto a plate.

He looked up when he saw Jonny and smiled. “Morning. Happy birthday.”

Jonathan smiled back, “You remembered.”

“Of course I did.” Sid scoffed. “Look, I even made pancakes you can eat. All from scratch, without gluten, and all the milk is from Lactaid, that brand that makes diary stuff for lactose intolerant people.”

Jonathan felt his chest clench and his cheeks warm. “You didn't have to.”

Sidney shrugged. “I know. But I wanted to. You're my friend, and I wanted to do something to celebrate.”

“Celebrate what, eh? Getting a year closer to death?”

 _“No._ Celebrate another year of survival.”

Jonathan barked out a laugh, tossing his head back. “Touché. Alright. Let me piss and take the perinatal vitamins, and one of the lactose pills, just in case.”

Sidney snorted.

Jonny had forgotten how good pancakes were, so biting into one was _heaven_ on a fork.

The rest of the day was pretty lazy. Sidney didn't have a game, and there was an optional practice. (Sidney had been skipping most of them. Jonathan wasn't sure how to feel about it.)

They lounged around on the big LazyBoy couch in the living room. Jonny’s feet were propped on the coffee table, laptop in his lap (what was left of it) while he shopped around online for furniture for the nursery.

Around noon, the fatigue of the pregnancy overcame the poor boy, and Jonathan passed out halfway through a Jets-Leafs afternoon game.

Sidney didn't realize he was asleep until he felt a small pressure on his shoulder, and he turned to find Jonny knocked out, head pillowed on his shoulder.

He caught the laptop before he slid off his lap, and put it on the coffee table for safety. Glancing around, he was grateful for the blanket that never seemed to leave the back of the couch.

He unfolded it and draped it over the both of them, letting Jonny nap.

Carefully, he slipped his hands under the blanket and rested them on top of Jonny’s bump.

“Hi,” he whispered, “I'm your dad.” His thumb rubbed up and down against the maternity shirt Taylor had sent down (bless her) that was stretched against the roundness of their growing baby.

He didn't say anything else, wasn't really sure _what_ to say, but he kept his hands right where they were, and didn’t move them until Jonny woke up three hours later.

▪ ▪ ▪

It was weird, being in Pittsburgh during the regular season. Not playing, but knowing his team was flying all over the country, doing their jobs.

Sidney went on away games like normal, but as weeks went on, Jonny found himself growing more and more paranoid about being alone.

His paranoia came to a head when Sidney returned home from a three day trip, and found Jonathan nervously cleaning the kitchen.

Sidney blinked at him, surprised. “What are you doing?”

Jonathan jumped, tripping a little, dropping the rag in his hand and accidentally knocking cleaning cans off the counter.

Sidney hurried over to help. He took Jonny’s arm in his hand and looked at him, suddenly very concerned.

Jonny closed his eyes, hands turning whitish yellow as he squeezed the counter, taking deep breaths from his nose.

“Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?” Sidney asked, worried.

Jonny nodded quickly, sucking in a sharp breath and going back to cleaning. “Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You just scared me. I'm okay.”

Sidney watched him incredulously.

Jonathan turned away from him, scrubbing the already spotless countertop harder. “How was the trip? You lost pretty bad that second game.”

Sidney, frankly, didn't want to talk about hockey.

“Jon,” he told the man sternly, “I know you're not helpless. Not in the slightest. I also know that when something is bugging you, unless you can fix it yourself, you drop it. Unless it's hockey related, of course.”

“Of course.” Jonathan mumbled, somewhat bitterly.

“Jonny,” Sid hissed, and Jonathan turned to face him, no longer annoyed, but worn-out, “What's going on with you?”

Jonathan threw the rag to the side viciously and wiped the wetness onto his shirt, then rubbed his eyes. “I-”

No, he was _not_ going to cry, no matter how much the hormones wanted to act up.

He took a deep breath. “I don't know, alright? It's probably mood swings and shit, but- I don't know. It's your job -- _our_ job -- to fly around and be gone and play games, but I just… I can't help but think what could happen when you're gone. What if there’s an emergency? What- what if I miscarry? And you're not here.”

Sidney frowned at his friend, finally understanding the stress lines on his face. He pushed the cleaning materials aside and took Jonny’s hand. He led the younger to the couch in the living room and laid him down.

“I know it's scary,” Sidney told him, “I couldn't imagine being in your position. You're having a _baby,_  man. Our baby. It's going to be stressful. But you're five months now. Chances of miscarriages decrease rapidly as you get farther along.”

Obviously, Jonny knew this already, because he's determined to be the _best goddamn parent in the world,_ but it was nice to know Sid was reading up, too.

“I won't let anything happen to you two, okay?” Sidney assured him, massaging one of Jonny’s shoulders, his other hand resting right above the curve of the baby bump.

Jonny sighed, leaning into the massage. “I'm sorry I'm causing such a mess.”

“We got ourselves into this mess.” Sid said softly, kneeling, “And we’re getting a beautiful baby out of it.”

“What are we going to do?” Jonny whimpered, “We live so far away, and neither of us are going to retire yet, or offer a trade. How are we going to-”

Sidney shushed him. “Jon, you need to breathe.”

“Don't tell me what to do!”

“Jonathan.”

Jonny frowned and covered his face with his hands. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm scared.”

Sidney ran a hand through Jonny’s short hair. “It's all gonna be okay, Jon. I promise.”

As much as he wanted to, Jonathan didn't believe him.

▪ ▪ ▪

It was a little after midnight when he felt it.

Jonathan was past his fifth month mark, but hadn't felt a single kick, nor any other kind of movement at all. Both boys were concerned, but Dr. Mavery assured them that it was normal to not feel anything for a bit, and that their baby was still perfectly healthy.

It started as an uncomfortable feeling. Jonathan’s stomach was growing bigger by the day, and while Sidney was mesmerized, Jonny was starting to feel those back pains the other pregnant women at the doctor's office would warn him of.

Thinking it was him having to pee again, Jonathan slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

(Sidney had joked that it was only a matter of time before he started waddling. He was lucky Jonny was in a good mood that day, or Sid would have probably slept outside.)

He did his business and got back into bed, but his stomach was still swishing around uncomfortably. It didn't hurt, necessarily, but it was still somewhat alarming.

Hurriedly, Jonny sat up and turned on the lamp by the bedside table.

He wasn't too big, even for being nearly five months, but his stomach was starting to settle against his upper thighs.

He rubbed his bump soothingly, getting worried. He stared down at his stomach, blanketed by Sidney’s hoodie (that yes, admittedly, he'd stolen).

“Hey,” he whispered, “What’s going on in there?”

The feeling abruptly stopped.

Jonny blinked, but before he could relax, it started up again. Jonathan was two seconds away from shouting for Sidney or calling the hospital.

But then, he felt it, a small thump against the palm of his hand.

He gasped sharply. “Did- did you just-?”

He started rubbing his bump again, then stilled his hand right above his belly button. He waited, and waited, and wai-

_Thump._

Jonathan grinned brightly. He threw off the covers and struggled a moment to get up, before rushing to Sidney’s bedroom.

Sidney usually left the door closed, but with Jonny down the hall, he wanted to be able to hear if there was an emergency, so he'd been leaving it open now.

Which is good, because that means Jonny doesn't have to knock in his frantic rush.

“Sid!” He exclaimed, flipping the lights on. “Sidney!”

Sidney jumped awake with a start, hair tangled and standing up, blankets crushed against him, foot hanging off the side of the bed. “Whassat?”

“The baby kicked!” Jonny told him, kneeling onto the bed.

Sidney sat up and rubbed his eyes, picking the sand out of the corners. “It what?”

“It kicked.” He repeated, grabbing Sidney’s hand and putting it against his swelling stomach. “Just wait. It woke me up. I think it was moving in the beginning, and I didn't know what was going on, so I started talking to it, and- and then it just-”

_Thump._

Sidney jumped.

Jonathan was beaming, smile wide and excited, and there were tears in his eyes.

Sidney smiled at him, scooting closer to put his hand on the bump again. His other hand came to rest against the small of his back. “Oh my god.”

“I know.” Jonny laughed, and he didn't bother to wipe away the tear that was sliding down his face.

▪ ▪ ▪

The Hawks played an afternoon game for their final game of the season, the same day the boys were going for their fifth month checkup.

Sidney and Jonathan were talking quietly between each other as they listened to the heartbeat, when Dr. Mavery told them, “Would you like to know the gender?”

The shirt Jonny had shed at the beginning of the checkup abruptly dropped from Sidney’s hands.

Jonathan blinked at her. “You can tell the gender?”

Dr. Mavery nodded. “Sure can. Baby’s growing steady and healthy, right on track. You don't have to know now, but I can tell you if you'd like.”

The boys had been working on the nursery for about a month now. After the dream, Sidney suggested a night theme, kind of like _Starry Night,_ and Jonny had eagerly agreed to it. They'd ordered a black crib, a navy-blue changing station, and bought the paints and stencils to decorate with.

Obviously, there was still more to do, but the nursery was gender-neutral. Neither had remembered to question the gender.

“Do you want to know?” Jonathan asked Sidney, turning to him. “We've only told, how many people? Our parents, and Q. We won't have a gender reveal or baby shower or anything-”

“I don't know about a baby shower,” Sidney interrupted sheepishly, “I think our moms and Taylor are planning something behind our backs.”

“I wouldn't be surprised.” Jonathan snorted. “But even so, there's no reason to not know, unless you want to wait to be surprised.”

Sidney quirked an eyebrow. “It doesn't matter to me. What do you want to do?”

Jonny shrugged a little. “I mean, it seems kind of fun to wait. But if you want to know, so we can buy accordingly, or just to know, it's fine with me.”

“Jon. What do _you_ want to do?”

Jonny blushed. “I- uh. I kind of want to be surprised.”

Sidney nodded at him with a smile, patted his hand, and turned to Dr. Mavery, who was waiting patiently, amused by the conversation. “We’ll wait until the birth.”

Dr. Mavery nodded. “Sure thing, boys.”

On the drive back to Sidney’s, Jonny asked him, “Are you disappointed?”

Sidney glanced over at him. “Why would I be disappointed?”

Jonny shrugged, “You wanted to know the gender. I could tell.”

Sidney frowned slightly, and reached a hand over to clasp it against Jonny’s. “Stop worrying. It doesn't bother me. I'll know the gender eventually, right? Gender doesn't matter. We can find clothes and decorations and other things that are gender-neutral.”

“I guess so.”

Sidney stopped at a red light, and with the time he had, he leaned over, took Jonny’s head in his hands, and kissed the top of his head. “It's okay, Jon.”

Jonny was silent the rest of the ride.

▪ ▪ ▪

When Jonathan took his second nap of the day, Sidney snuck out of the house to sit on the front porch.

Trying to calm his nerves, Sidney pressed the contact and hit ‘call.’

It rang for a bit, before the call connected, _“Sid?”_

“Hey Flower,” Sidney breathed, leaning against the porch chair outside, “I really need to talk to you.”

_“Sure buddy. Everything okay?”_

Sidney rubbed his eyes stressfully. “I- sort of. You know Toews, right? Jonny Toews from the Blackhawks.”

_“Course I know him.”_

“Right, well, we played the Hawks back in January, and, he and I kinda- I might have gotten him pregnant.”

Flower said nothing for moment. _“You might have?”_

“I did. He is. Fuck, Flower, we messed up.”

_“Shit, Sid. Are you guys okay? What's- I don't even know what to think right now.”_

“I know. I know. I'm just-. We could have learned the gender. Jonny wanted to keep it a secret, but he's far along enough to where we could _know._ It has a gender. I'm- I’m freaking out.”

_“Don't panic, okay? A baby is a huge responsibility, but hey, at least the baby will be born to very serious parents.”_

Sidney snorted a little. “Hey, I'm not that bad.”

 _“Not so sure about that. But whatever helps you sleep at night.”_ He paused to laugh. _“So Jonathan is up there with you?”_

“Yeah, he came in on a train. We've been trying to keep it a secret from the public.”

_“Well, you've been doing a good job so far. I haven't seen anything yet. But you two are doing alright? Do you need anything?”_

Sidney shrugged. “Tell Vero to call Jonny. She could give him some tips. He’s pretty nervous about the whole thing.”

_“I'll let her know. Are you excited at all? You're going to have a kid.”_

They talked for a little while longer, and when they hung up, Sidney felt a lot better about the whole situation.

Maybe he could do this.

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

“We should think of names.” Jonathan mentioned one night while they were eating dinner.

The playoffs started the next week, against the Devils. The Pens got home ice first, which was nice. They had a better chance of getting two wins ahead of the Devils by the time they left, which was a huge advantage.

Sidney nodded. “Yeah. That's probably a good idea. Start early.” Jonny hummed in agreement, and Sid continued, “We’ll probably make two lists, one for girl names and one for boy names?”

“S’what I was thinking.” Jonathan agreed. “I, uh, had a couple in mind already.”

“Oh?” Sidney asked, surprised. “Okay, hold on. Let me find a pad of paper.” He got up and searched around until he found what he was looking for, and came back to find Jonathan stealing a piece of steak off his plate.

“Hey!” Sidney exclaimed.

Jonny just grinned smugly and shoved it in his mouth.

Sidney laughed at him and sat back down. “Okay, names.” He drew two columns. “Hit me.”

“Well, I kind of liked Oliver, or Brian.”

“I like Brian. I'll put both spellings just in case.”

“Maman had mentioned liking Arabella. And I was shopping online for maternity clothes, and there was this designer with Emma in the name. So I liked that for a girl…”

There was something hanging off hai sentence, so after Sidney had written them down, he looked up at Jonathan and nodded at him, “And?”

Jonathan scratched the back of his neck. “I really like Adrianne.”

“For a girl?”

“Mhm.”

Sidney smiled at him and wrote that down, too. “It's pretty. Any particular reason?”

Jonny shrugged. “I met a girl named Adrianne on the train here. She was really sweet.”

There was more he wasn't saying, a deeper meaning from the train ride, but Sidney didn't push, just put a star next to _Adrianne._

“We’ll keep adding as we think of more.” Sidney looked over the list. “We've still got plenty of time.”

Jonathan rubbed his bump underneath the table with a soft chuckle. “Four months doesn't seem like much time.”

Sidney twisted his legs so that they were tangled with Jonny’s. “Sometimes, that's a good thing. Less nausea.”

Jonathan groaned. “It's not even morning sickness! It's a stomach bug for nine months!”

Sidney was ordered to do all of the dishes and give Jonathan a shoulder massage after he laughed at him.

▪ ▪ ▪

June rolled around. The Pens progressed through the playoffs, getting closer and closer to the Cup. They reached the third round, and they had to play against the Bruins.

Sidney was spending a lot of time on the ice, now, and Jonny didn't blame him. His paranoia had decreased as time went on, knowing he was less likely to miscarry this far along.

Besides, he understood the dire need to be the best he could be. Sidney was the captain, one of their best players, and needed to be there for the team.

He started going to optional practices. Not all of them, but some. At first, he was worried about Jonathan, but when he had assured he was fine, and promised to send a text every few hours to let him know he was fine, Sidney felt better.

It seemed Jonathan’s paranoia had disappeared and Sidney had taken it on, instead.

(He shouldn't be, but really, Jonny was flattered Sidney was worried about him.)

The Bruins played hard, trying to reach their chance to win the Cup.

The Bruins had home ice for the first two games. The teams pinballed scores, Pens win, then Bruins, Pens, then Bruins. But then the Bruins won again, and Sid flew back to Pittsburgh, one game away from getting kicked from the playoffs.

“You're gonna do great.” Jonny reassured him, piling plates of pasta in front of Sidney. “You've gotten this far.”

“Yeah? We've gotten this far before and lost it.” Sidney mumbled bitterly, shoving a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

“You've also gotten this far and won it.” Jonathan reminded him, sitting next to him. “No matter what happens, your team will still be proud of you. Your family, me, and hey- even this little one.”

Sidney craned his head to look at Jonathan, who was smiling softly at him. He'd begun to swell a little bit, just around the cheeks. It wasn't much, but there was that slight distinction in the face, under his eyes.

But he was still happy, no longer worried about gaining weight or how he looked. Jonathan was happier, even with the back pains he was getting, the constant peeing,  the mood swings.

And really, Sidney was happier, too.

Which is why he smiled, fond, and reached a hand out to rub against the baby bump. “Yeah?”

As if the baby understood, it kicked, a little ball of pressure against Sidney’s hand.

It made both of them laugh, and Sidney found himself tearing up.

“It's not even the Cup, I don't know what's wrong with me.” He huffed, sniffling.

Jonathan smiled small at him, understanding. “The Cup means everything to every hockey player. Plus, it's the last Cup you'd get before becoming a father. If that's a reason at all.”

Sidney sighed and reached his free hand out, holding onto Jonathan’s. “I just want to make you two proud.”

“You'll make us proud, even if you lose,” Jonathan promised, pressing their foreheads together, “no matter how bad you do.”

Sidney said nothing, kept his face right where it was, cupped Jonathan’s cheek with his hand.

“Go and make us proud, Superstar.”

“Okay,” Sidney whispered, and pressed a soft, gentle kiss against Jonathan’s lips. It lasted a few seconds, wonderful, incredible seconds, before be pulled away, nervous with rejection.

But Jonathan was smiling, a twinkle in his eye, and he knew everything was going to be okay.

▪ ▪ ▪

The Pens had skated onto the ice, swarming, eager and in the zone. The goal tonight was to win. At least one goal, and prevent the Bruins from netting any pucks.

Sidney took in the excited roars of the crowd, of all the yellow and black, the towels spinning around. He passed by Bruins players as he skated laps, taking pucks and shooting while Murray warmed up.

He looked to Mario, where he always looks during games like these for extra support, and came to an abrupt halt when he saw Jonathan sitting next to Mario, bump hidden from the view of the public, but face and upper torso in sight.

They caught eyes, and Sidney grinned, bright and filled with happiness that Jonathan was _here._ Jonny was here with their baby growing in him, next to Mario, with the GM and the rest of the managers.

Jonny was _here._ For him.

He found Mario’s eyes next, and the elder gave him a curt nod, but was smiling, proud, and Sidney knew that he knew, that Jonny had told Mario and that Mario was _proud._

He skated away before any of his teammates could notice his state of shock, and shot rapid-fire pucks into the net.

He was ready to make his family proud.

▪ ▪ ▪

The Pens won 6-1 that game, tied up the series, and Sidney got a hat trick.

(He might have showed off a bit, even though Jonathan knew exactly how well he plays, how angry he can get, and how stupid he can be.)

While they celebrated in the locker room, cheering at their comeback, Mario hovered by the doorway with Sully, watching proudly, but waiting.

Kessel noticed him first, and announced to the locker room, “Ey, Mario!” in that horrible Hispanic accent that Mario has off Nintendo.

Sidney looked over, trying to escape Geno’s headlock. Mario waved him over, and Geno let him go.

“Where ya goin’, Cap?” Horny hummed. “Just cause you got a hat trick, doesn't mean you get some special prize.”

Sidney rolled his eyes. “Captain business, boys. Move aside.” He lied, sauntering out, sweaty and only in his UnderArmour.

Sully patted him on the shoulder and went into the locker room, leaving Sid and Mario alone.

“You didn't tell me you’d gotten Jonathan pregnant.” Was the first thing he said, quiet, so no prying ears could hear.

Sidney shrugged a little. “We wanted to keep it a secret. He didn't want Deadspin to find out, at least this early. I respected that.”

“You still should have told someone, if not the team, then at least me, or Sully, or someone.” Mario frowned. “Whether or not you're the one expecting, it'll mess with your playing schedule.”

“I know that.” Sidney replied, sheepish. “We were going to tell you, honest. But it's all been so overwhelming. It's a lot to handle. We’re still trying to figure out what to do once the baby’s born.”

“Please tell me you haven't been doing this on your own.”

“Sort of.” He admitted. “At first, we didn't tell anyone. But Quenneville put two and two together, so he knows. We don't think he's told the Hawks, because they all think Jon’s got a concussion and a chest problem. We've told our families. But, that's about it.”

Mario sighed. “Sidney, a baby is a big deal. It's a living being. If you have people to help, you should let them.”

“I know that.” Sidney repeated. “We were both just- scared. There's going to be a lot of backlash. I don't want to have problems on the team because some people aren't okay with his pregnancy, or for Jonathan to not be able to go out because he’ll get bombarded by press.”

Mario put his hands on Sidney’s shoulders. “I know what it's like to be a first time parent. I know Jonathan is scared. But I know you are, too. I just want you to remember that you're still family, and now, Jonathan is too, even if you two aren't in a relationship.”

Sidney scratched the back of his neck with a blush, “It's complicated.”

“It's going to be even more complicated once that baby gets here.” Mario chuckled.

Sidney smiled.

“If you don't want anyone to know, I'll keep it a secret, let the GM and others know. But you should tell your teams soon.”

Sidney nodded in agreement. “We will.”

“Good. I also want you to know that Nathalie was up there with us for the game.”

Sidney groaned, laughing. “Is she going to harass me?”

“Quite possibly. But she seemed very excited when Jonathan told us you were the father. Come on, they're waiting for us up in the box.”

Sidney followed Mario up to the General Manager’s box, where Jonathan and Nathalie were engaged in a serious conversation about how the fathers needed to pitch in with the massages.

Jonathan turned when he heard them walk in, and he smirked at Sidney, “I have two things to say to you. One, you hear that? You need to give me more back massages. It's better for the muscles at the bottom of my spine.”

Sidney snorted and walked forward, hands falling to Jonny’s shoulders to massage there. “Whatever you say, Jon.”

Jonathan hummed in satisfaction. “And two,” he tilted his head back to see Sidney, and he grinned in amusement, “When I said to make us proud, I didn't expect for you to embarrass the shit out of the Bruins. Not that I’m complaining, did you _see_ Chara's face?”

"Highlight of the game, right there.” Sidney laughed, “Aside from you being here. I thought you didn't want to go out in public? Sure surprised me on the ice.”

Jonathan smiled. “You mentioned you wanted me to come. So I did. Figured this game meant a lot to you, and I should be there to support you. Plus, Baby wasn't as active today.”

Sidney’s heart fluttered, and only then did he remember they had an audience, because Nathalie cooed, and Mario laughed, “Don't worry boys. Baby won't stay still for long.”

▪ ▪ ▪

Even with their big comeback, the Bruins eventually knocked them out of the playoffs.

It was a tight game, going back and forth with goals, and the game went to double overtime before Marchand did some trickshot and landed one right over Murray’s left shoulder.

Jonny didn't come to the game, because it was on Bruins territory, and Sidney was glad, because then he didn't have to embarrass himself in front of the father (mother?) of his baby, nor did he have to lose on home ice.

It was hard to pack up his jersey, his pads, admit that this was it for the season.

The locker room was silent, save for the occasional murmur to other players about playing a good game, good season.

Sidney was sitting in his stall, in just his UnderArmour, not uttering a word. The team kept glancing at him, both worriedly and expectantly, because Sidney always made a speech at the end of each round, whether they won or lost.

His phone pinged with a notification. Sidney opened it, a text message from Jonny on his lock screen. He halfheartedly typed in his password and opened the text.

_‘You did really good today. An assist and a goal. That’s usual for you, though, I know. But like I told you before, win or lose, we're still proud of you. I'm still proud of you. I'll see you when you get home. Try not to beat yourself up too much.’_

Almost immediately after he was done reading, another message came in.

_‘p.s. the baby pressed against my stomach. Look’_

Beneath it was a picture of Jonathan’s bump, covered by a maternity shirt, but instead of being purely round like usual, there was something poking out from inside.

A foot. Or a fist. Something.

Without another thought, Sidney said, “I'm gonna be a father.”

Collectively, the locker room stopped what they were doing. Jake stumbled with the skate in his hand, trying to make a grab for it before it fell, but hurriedly pulled his hands out of the way before he got cut and let it drop to the floor with a dull thud.

Everyone stared.

Sidney looked up from his phone. “About six months ago, when we played the Blackhawks in Chicago. I knocked up Jonny.”

Geno blinked once, twice, said, “You get Toews pregnant?”

Sidney nodded.

“You're being serious here?” Tanger gawked. “This isn't a prank or some shit? You literally knocked Toews up, and he’s having your kid.”

Sidney nodded again. “Yes. In three months.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Phil asked.

“Jonny was scared. _I_ was scared. We never meant to, but somehow, we made a baby. He wanted to keep it a secret for a while, and so did I. But I just- I needed to tell you guys. It's important to me.”

No one said anything for a few beats, and Sidney held his breath.

Olli poked his head from behind Geno’s shoulder. “Do you know the gender?”

Sidney exhaled a little, and shook his head. “No. Jonny wanted to be a surprise.”

“Is he here?” Jake asked, hurrying over.

“He’s in Pittsburgh, back at my house. He's been there since he was two months along.”

Jake grinned, “That's so exciting! Have you bought any baby shoes yet? They're the _cutest.”_

Sidney smiled, relief washing over him as the other guys began to talk eagerly about the news, before his face distorted into horror.

 _“Holy shit._ We forgot to buy baby clothes.”

Geno threw his head back in booming laughter. “Sid definitely new dad. Not plan ahead.”

“Hey man, you or Jonny ever need anything, just let me or Cath know.” Tanger told him. “I'm sure she’ll be happy to help.”

“Anya, too!”

“I think Amanda might have some tips…”

Sidney watched happily as the team burst into talk of his baby, who’s getting what, arguments that _no, Tanger, I’m Russian, therefore I'm best uncle._

Sidney sent Jonny a quick text, saying that he told the team, hoping Jonny wasn't too mad.

_‘Why would I be mad? You guys needed a pick-me-up. I've been wanting to tell the Hawks for a while now. Glad you're in a better mood. I'll see you when you get home, kay? <3’ _

What a dork.

Sidney leaned against the seats of the plane, feeling content, and he fell asleep to the soothing sounds of “Goddamnit, Geno, _I'm_ gonna be the cooler uncle. No don't you throw your water bottle at me you dick!”

▪ ▪ ▪

The nursery was finished when Jonathan entered his seventh month and his third trimester.

It wasn't the best, because they didn't hire professionals, but it looked good, a navy blue night sky, with yellow and orange and white dots for stars scattered across the walls, and a few glow in the dark star stickers.

They’d set up the crib, changing station, closet (because apparently Jonny was smarter than Sidney and was ordering baby clothes online with his maternity stuff and nursery necessities), bins of toys, and diapers stacked at the bottom of the closet.

“It looks amazing.” Jonny smiled, standing back once he'd finished putting all the clothes away.

Sidney went to agree, but be was struck with realization, “You don't have anything for the baby in Chicago.”

Jonathan blinked, like he was confused. “Huh?”

“In Chicago, when you go back? You don't have a nursery.”

Jonny frowned a little. “You want me to go back?”

“What? No.” Sidney’s eyebrows furrowed. _“You_ wanted to.”

“I _did,”_ Jonathan frowned deeper, then blushed and grew sheepish, “I don't think I do anymore.”

Sidney paused, “What?”

“I don't think I want to to back,” Jonny repeated, “I’ve thought about it for a while. Whether or not there's something between us, whatever it is, this baby is just as much yours as it is mine. You deserve to be a part of their life. I _want_ you to be.”

“What do you mean whether or not there’s something?”

“Well, considering we got where we are now because seven months ago, we kissed and fucked around like we are now, I really don't know what we are at the moment, no matter how much I want there to be something.”

Sidney smiled small. “Yeah? You want there to be?”

“I've wanted there to be since _Sochi,_ you complete fucktard.” Jonathan huffed. “Now I'm having your baby and we’re kissing and I’m living with you- Sidney, I don't want it to end.”

His eyes welled up with tears, and he wasn't sure if it was the hormones fault anymore.

“I've thought of a lot of ways for this to work, but then I saw how proud Mario was of you, of _us,_ even though we royally fucked up, and yeah, I’d get support back in Chicago, get Kaner to help, Sharpy would love to babysit, and Burr and Seabs-”

“Jonny.” Sid laughed.

“The guys are my family but these guys- these guys are _part of you,_ dammit.”

Jonathan took a breath, held the bottom of his bump to calm himself. “This is your home, Sid. I love Chicago, and maybe one day we can go back. But Pittsburgh is part of you, your guys are part of you. You'll always have a bond with them that I'll never have with my team.”

“Maybe Kaner.”

“He doesn't count.”

Sidney smirked.

Jonathan sighed, and his shoulders fell, and Sidney stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jonathan, holding him on an angle so he didn't hit the bump.

“I want our baby to grow up here. I want him or her to live in Pittsburgh, with her crazy Uncle Geno and Uncle Tanger. I want to bring our toddler to PPG Paints or the CONSOL for family skate. I want it to be in Pittsburgh. As much as I love Chicago, Pittsburgh is home now.”

“What about playing?” Sidney asked, “You'd give up your ‘C’. I'm sure Q would arrange for a trade, and Mario would pick you up in a heartbeat, but-”

“I'm retiring.” Jonathan told him, stern and sure. “I've had a good career in Chicago. And yeah, I'm only thirty-one, but the pregnancy’s tired me out. It's gonna take a lot of recovery time, and having to get back into shape. And even if I did become a Penguin, we'd both have to leave Baby at home with a sitter. Even if it was a wife or girlfriend, I don't know if I'd want to leave them all alone.”

Sidney pulled back and looked at him. “Are you sure about this?”

“Positive. I've already talked to Q and Stan about it. I'll retire as a Blackhawk and move here with you. You can keep playing, and I can stay home with the baby.”

Sidney laughed softly. “Your team is going to hate me.”

“Oh they already know. I sent a mass text to everyone in a group chat. They freaked.” Jonny smirked. “Kaner’s threatening to punch you whenever he sees you next for knocking me up in the first place.”

Sidney couldn't help but grin. “Well, if I'm making Kaner mad, I must be doing something right.”

“So, once I've had the baby and recovered, we figured when you have a couple days off in a row, we’ll fly down to Chicago to grab all my stuff out of my old apartment, and do the retiring ceremony.”

“Got a whole plan, don't you?”

“Someone has to plan around here. God knows you don't, unless it's hockey related, of course.”

Sidney smirked, “Of course.”

▪ ▪ ▪

The next two months went by fast.

They celebrated Sidney’s birthday (as official boyfriends) by inviting both teams to a family barbeque.

Surprisingly, a lot of Hawks came.

Kaner never made true to his word to punch Sidney (probably because Jonny seemed very happy with him and how his face was), though he did call Sidney an asshole for “knocking [his] boy up and bailing in the first place.”

Sharpy, Seabs, Duncs, and even Burr flew in, with their wives and kids, along with Q and other Hawks players.

Most of the Pens were there, too, happy to have chirp matches against the Hawks, and to shower Jonny with baby gifts because Jonathan still refused to have a baby shower.

All in all, it was a good day.

August bled into September, and Jonathan’s due date got closer. They decided to wait until the baby was born to make a public announcement.

Jonathan hadn’t been keeping track with social medias and articles, but both the Hawks and Pens PR were keeping track of it all.

Jonny’s due date was September 16, but according to Dr. Mavery, when it comes to first pregnancies, a lot of babies are a little bit overdue, which he was now, by a week.

The first games of the preseason began, and Sidney has begun to go to practices and games now that the season was drawing closer. He was always a bit worried when he left, that Jonathan would have the baby on the kitchen floor while he was gone.

Which is why, when Jonathan felt the first signs of labor, he didn't call Sidney.

He didn't call anyone at all.

The contractions weren't too bad. The first few were a lot like the Braxton Hicks he'd been feeling for the past month, so it didn't bother him too bad. He made himself a sandwich and settled down to watch the pregame announcements.

The contractions started to get stronger close to the third period. He called Dr. Mavery, to let her know he was in labor and would be in sometime today, and to ask timidly, “Is it normal for labor to be quick?”

 _“It's completely normal,”_ she said after telling him she was working a long shift today and would be happy to stay at the hospital until their baby arrived, _“My grandmother had my dad in the hospital elevator, and she was only in labor for two hours.”_

Jonathan panicked.

 _“From what it sounds like,”_ she tried to calm him, _“it may seem like the contractions are bad, and I'm sorry to say that they'll only get worse, but I don't think you have to worry about a two hour labor. Come in once your water’s broken or your contractions are seven minutes apart.”_

Jonny turned off the television when there was ten minutes left in the game. He settled against the couch and tried to get comfortable. He maneuvered to where he was laying on his left side, facing the television and coffee table, cushions of the couch to his back.

He closed his eyes, head pillowed on his hands and throw pillow while he tried to sleep.

He faded in and out for a bit, until he vaguely heard the front door open, and he heard Sidney call out, “Jonny? I'm back.”

Jonny hummed at him, eyes remaining closed as he wavered between sleep and awareness. The game was supposed to end around nine thirty, so he assumed it was around ten or ten thirty.

“Hey baby,” Sidney murmured, crouching by the couch in front of Jonathan’s face. He brushed away Jonny’s hair, the roots a little damp, “Taking a nap?”

Jonny hummed again. “Mhm. I-” He got a contraction, not too bad, but a bit stronger than before. He grimaced, face scrunching at the uncomfortableness. “Contraction. Tryin’ t’sleep.”

His eyes fluttered open to look at Sidney, who was watching him worriedly, a little panicked. “The baby’s coming? Why didn't you say anything?”

“Weren't too bad.” Jon breathed when the contraction was over. “Dr. Mavery says not to come in until contractions are seven minutes apart or when my water breaks.”

“Well let's start timing them, yeah?” Sid suggested, pulling out his phone to find a stopwatch.

Jonathan labored for about three hours at the house, walking around, watching television, until a little after one a.m. when his water broke.

They were in the kitchen, since Jonny wanted something to drink and Sidney refused to let him walk around alone. Jonathan had just set his water down when a pressure started to build in his pelvis.

He groaned, hand reaching out for Sidney. Sidney took his hand. When the pressure released, and a trickle of water slid down his leg, wetting part of his sweatpants.

“My water broke.” Jonny huffed, instinctively rubbing his bump.

“I'll grab the bags.” Sidney said, and took a couple steps to leave, when Jonathan gasped sharply, wheezed, _“Sid,”_ and flailed an arm out to grab hold of Sid’s tricep.

A strong contraction, more harsh and prominent than the others, wrapped around his abdomen and upper pelvis.

 _“Shit,_ Sidney. Sidney-!”

“I'm right here, Jonny, right here.” Sidney crooned in his ear, giving Jonny access to both his hands to squeeze.

When the contraction eased up, Jonathan breathed out harshly. “Grab the diaper bag and the hospital bag. Make- make sure there's an outfit for us to change Baby into to take home.”

Sidney rushed to do so while Jonny waddled to the couch to lean against.

Sidney came back, flying down the stairs, both bags thrown over his shoulders. “Ready to go?”

Jonathan nodded. “Yeah. Let's go before I get another contraction. Those fuckers hurt.”

Sidney laughed a little. “I'll bet. C’mon.”

He got Jonathan into the car, tossed the bags in the back, and took off.

▪ ▪ ▪

After that, the labor didn't last too long, but it definitely wasn't short and quick.

They’d settled Jonathan into a room, stuck him with an IV, and strapped monitors around his bump to track contractions and watch the baby’s vitals.

When the nurses and Dr. Mavery left to give them some time alone, Sidney took Jonathan’s hand and rubbed circles on the top of his hand.

“I'm so proud of you, Jonny,” he whispered, smiling down at Jonathan from his spot, curled inside a mound of blankets. He had a feeling Jon would be shedding those soon, “You're gonna bring our baby into the world.”

Jonathan grunted with a new contraction, “I wish it wasn't so painful.”

Sidney chuckled. “I'm sure everyone does.”

They walked around a little, and a nurse would come in every few hours or so to check on them and change out the IV bags.

Right now, it was half past four a.m. The contractions had grown steadily worse, making Jonny lose his breath with each one.

“Talk to me,” Jonny begged, bending over the side of the bed, hips swaying side to side, “Distract me.”

Sidney put his hands on Jonny’s hips from behind him and swayed with him. “When should we call our families and the team? I'm sure they'd love to know what's going on.”

“Whenever.” Jonny breathed. “Mass texts. Group chats. Whatever. But-” he whimpered, “Call Mario. And Nathalie. Please.”

“Course, babe, of course.”

The contraction waned, and Jonathan dropped his head in between his arms. Sidney kept a hand on Jon’s hip while he called Mario with the other.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Mario and Nathalie were entering the room, just as Sidney had gotten Jonathan settled into the bed again.

Jonathan’s arms shot out to Nathalie. “Oh thank God you're here.”

Nathalie shoved the bag she had in her hands into Mario’s chest and hurried over to the bedside to embrace Jonathan comfortingly.

“Oh, sweetheart, look at you. You look so good!” She gushed. “Whenever I was in labor this long, I was a mess.”

Jonathan scoffed, tired. “What're you talking about? I look awful.”

“You look just fine.” She told him, leaving no room for argument, and started talking about vitals and how the pain was.

Mario walked over to Sidney and patted his shoulder. “Nathalie brought over some dinner from earlier. It's grilled chicken, so hopefully it won't cause any acid reflux. Nath says he’ll probably throw up at some point, but he might get some heartburn after the baby's born. It should help.”

Sidney thanked him and put the bag on the chair. “Is it always this terrifying?”

Mario nodded. “Never gets easier. But the doctor says he's okay, right? Baby’s not in any distress?”

Sidney shook his head.

“Then the only thing you need to worry about right now is making sure Jonathan is as comfortable as he can get, and that he knows you're right there with him.”

“Thank you for being here.” Sid sighed shakily. “We’re gonna wait to tell the teams until the baby’s officially here. It’s how we’re gonna make a public a announcement, too. Tell everyone all at once.”

Mario shook his head. “You two and your secrets. Would you like me to call your mother for you? I'm sure Nath can call Jonathan’s family.”

Jonathan grunted from the bed, and Nathalie said, “Sidney, your boy needs you!”

Sidney looked at Mario and nodded, “Please,” then hurried over to Jonathan’s bedside.

▪ ▪ ▪

Jonathan started pushing around five forty.

“We never settled on names.” Jonny panted, eyes clenched shut while the nurses situated his legs and Dr. Mavery scrubbed up.

“We have three days before we leave,” Sidney shrugged, pushing the sweat-soaked hair out of Jonny’s face, “We have time to choose.”

Mario and Nathalie were out in the waiting room while Nathalie called Trina to inform her that Jonathan was about to start.

Jonny squeezed Sid’s hand, minding the IV, and looked down to where Dr. Mavery was rolling in between his legs at the foot of the bed, bump protruding out from the blankets and towels draped across his chest and lower body, a cloth over his knees.

“I'm scared.” Jonathan whimpered, eyes averting back to Sidney.

Sidney kissed his forehead. “You're gonna go great. When you're done, we’re going to be parents. You've got this.”

“I love you.” Jonny blurted, right before Dr. Mavery said to push on the next contraction.

Sidney was startled, but recovered, and smiled, “I love you, too.” And Jon’s grip went tight.

What took a matter of thirty or so minutes seemed like forever for Dr. Mavery to announce that she could see the head. Every push burned and every contraction was agonizing. His legs were spread wide, exposing himself, but he couldn't bring himself to give a damn at this point.

“Almost there,” Dr. Mavery cheered, “You're doing great, honey.”

Jonathan shouted, tossing his head back, face screwed up in pain. _“Ow,_ ow ow ow.” He whined, “Oh my god, this is horrible. What the _fuck.”_

He bore down again, not being able to suppress the yell that tore through his chest.

“You're so close,” Sidney praised, “So close, baby. You've got this.”

Jonny sucked in heavy, gasping breaths before each push, until he exhaled harshly and his eyes flew open.

Sidney sat up in alarm. “What? What is it? What's wrong?”

“Their head came out.” Jon said, voice surprisingly steady. He stared up at the ceiling, blinking. “There's a head sticking out of my ass.”

Sidney laughed little, “You're almost done, yeah? Just a few more pushes and we'll have our baby.”

Jonathan pushed again, harder, more determined. Sidney took the cold rag in a bowl by the bedside that a nurse had so graciously brought them, rung it out, and dabbed it across Jonny’s forehead and down his neck.

“Pant through the shoulders for me. I'll tell you when to push again.”

Jonathan immediately took to panting, and he tilted his head to the side to look at his boyfriend. “We’re gonna be parents.”

Sidney smiled, brushing his hand through Jonny’s sweat-wet hair. “Yeah, we are. We’re gonna rock at it, too.”

Jonathan went to reply, but Dr. Mavery cut him off with, “Push, now,” and Jonny was helpless to do so, especially with the sudden stabbing contraction. His hand shot out of Sid’s and gripped at Sid’s shirt, cried out, _“Sidney-!”_ in panic, and suddenly something slipped out of him and the pain dulled and someone was crying.

He was able to get in a few deep, panting breaths before he gagged. “I'm gonna be sick.”

One of the nurses quickly grabbed a sick bucket, and Jonathan turned his head to throw up into the bucket held out to the side.

He coughed, and faintly heard Dr. Mavery assure him -- or maybe Sidney, if the grip on his hand tightening said anything -- that “it's perfectly normal to throw up. It's the body reacting to the labor and delivery.”

Jonathan blinked, trying to regain his focus. To his right was Sidney, free hand over his mouth while he silently cried, and Jonny looked between his legs, and- oh.

Dr. Mavery was holding a wiggly, screeching baby in her arms, sucking out amniotic fluid and gunk from the baby’s lungs and nose.

Dr. Mavery smiled at the both, “Boys, meet your daughter.”

Sidney sobbed.

Their baby was placed on Jonathan’s chest, on the towels draped over him. Jonathan wrapped her up in one of the soft towels and grinned down at his daughter in exhaustion.

“Hi,” he whispered, “Hi sweetie. Oh my god, you're so _little.”_

Sidney reached over and cupped the back of her head. It fit perfectly in his palm.

She started to calm, recognizing Jonathan’s voice, and she opened her eyes, big and brown.

“Dominant genes.” Jonny laughed breathlessly. “Sid, she’s got your hair.”

Sidney couldn't speak. He was in awe of the little girl they'd created.

Jonathan pressed his nose to her head, not caring his blood was still in her hair. “She's going to have so many protective uncles.”

Sidney chuckled, “Think of Kaner.”

“Think of _Geno.”_

“Sidney, would you like to cut the cord?” Dr. Mavery asked, holding up a pair of scissors.

Sidney nodded, taking the scissors with a shaky hand. She told him where to cut, and he snipped the cord.

That's it. They have a daughter.

“I love you so fucking much.” He whispered, voice thick with emotion, as he leaned in to kiss Jonathan desperately on the lips.

He pulled away and Jonny bumped their noses. “I love you too, you sap.”

Much to their concern, the nurses had to take their girl away to be cleaned and weighed and everything. Once Dr. Mavery helped Jonny deliver the afterbirth, she wheeled him out of the delivery room and back to his previous, where he'd be for the next two days.

“Go with the baby,” Jonny mumbled, exhausted, “M’not dealing with that baby swap shit.”

Sidney chuckled but obliged, kissing his forehead to follow the nurse. He watched from a window while his daughter was cleaned, weighed, and printed.

When he was sure their baby wouldn't be accidentally swapped with another, he hurried to the waiting room to find Mario and Nathalie.

They stood up when they saw him coming, grinning ear-to-ear. “It's a girl.”

Nathalie squealed and Mario cheered, pulling Sidney in for a hug. “Aha! I'm so proud of you two. Congratulations, Sid.”

“Thank you.” He sniffled, wiping his eyes as he turned and hugged Nathalie. “I'm shaking.”

Nathalie laughed, pleased. “That's normal, honey. Come on, let's get you back to Jonathan.”

Jonathan was half asleep when they returned. He smiled to them, reaching out for someone. Anyone. He could care less.

Mario and Sidney took his hands, and Sidney leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

Someone knocked on the door, and a nurse walked in, a small bundle in a blanket wrapped up in her arms. “She’s one healthy little girl.”

“I want to hold her,” Jonny demanded, “Please.”

Sidney snorted, “You're so Canadian.”

Jonny pinched him.

The nurse settled their daughter in his arms, taught him how to support the head, cradle her, and then she was opening her eyes again and yawning.

Sidney was immediately mesmerized. “She looks just like you.”

“Me?” Jonny scoffed. “No way. You're her twin.”

“She’s got your hair, Sidney,” Nathalie cooed, “Minus the curls.”

“Thank god,” he huffed, “She’ll thank me for not passing that down when she's older.

Jonathan laughed. “She's so soft.”

“She’s gorgeous boys.” Mario praised.

“Picture. Now. We’re telling the world.” Sidney demanded and pulled out his phone.

Jonny frowned. “What? No, I look awful. I'm all red and swollen.”

“You look perfect.” Sid assured. “Really, you look good.”

Jonny huffed, but didn't oppose again, instead looked back down at his daughter.

He rubbed his thumb against her belly. She stared up at him, sleepily, and smacked her lips. Her hand came up to grab his thumb, and she kept hold of it, even after she fell back to sleep three seconds later.

“Perfect.” Sidney whispered, chest tight with all the love he shared with these two people. He handed his phone to Mario. “Do your publicity thing. I'm gonna…”

He walked back to the bed and sat down next to Jonathan, slid his arm underneath the two cradling their daughter.

“What’s her name?” Nathalie asked, watching the new family from afar.

Sidney replied, “Adrianne,” and Jonny looked up at him, grin plastering his face.

▪ ▪ ▪

Sidney called their families when Jonny fell asleep, Adrianne settled against his chest in the recliner in the room.

His phone was blowing up with text messages from both Pens teammates and Hawks players, congratulating them on Adrianne.

He'd gone onto the Pens instagram to see what Mario had posted, and it was the picture Sid had taken, but also one of him and Jonny in the bed together, holding their girl.

It was captioned: _‘Congratulations to Sidney and Jonathan on their newest addition: Adrianne Crosby-Toews. All the best to them both!’_

The Blackhawks instagram page had reposted the pictures, and added their own caption: _‘O Captains, Our Captains! Sidney and Jonny have welcomed their daughter into the world today. We hope Jonathan has a speedy recovery, and we’ll miss you on the ice.’_

Gotta love the Hawks social media managers.

Adrianne shifted against Sidney’s chest, releasing a small sound that made Sidney melt from the inside out. He nestled his arm against her and took his free hand to card through Jonathan’s hair.

Jon woke up with a hum, beckoning to get Sid into the bed. He was happy to take his daughter while Sidney got situated next to him. Once the blankets were covering them both and some tv show was playing quietly in the room, Sidney was given back Adrianne, and Jonny curled up against him.

Jonny fell back to sleep like that, and Sidney was at peace.

The next two days passed quickly, a mix of changing diapers, feeding, and getting a lot of sleep because Nathalie was right, Adrianne was gonna wake up a lot during the night.

When it was time for them to go home, Jonathan and Sidney stood around the bassinet Adrianne had been sleeping in for the past two days.

“Babe, grab the outfit you packed, please.” Jonny asked, strapping a new diaper onto Adrianne while blowing a raspberry on her tummy.

Sidney smiled and got out the onesie, handing it to Jonny. Jonny didn't realize which onesie it was until it was halfway on her.

He paused, fingers running over the soft material. “It's from Q.”

Sidney nodded. “It meant a lot to you when you got it, so I figured I'd bring it for her first outfit.”

Jonny finished changing her, then lifted her up to cradle her against his shoulder. Sidney brought over the carrier-carseat and Jonny strapped her in.

“Ready to go home?” Sid asked, wrapping an arm around Jonny’s waist.

Jonathan nodded, humming, reaching out to gently wipe some drool off Adrianne’s chin. Sidney leaned his head against Jon’s.

This, right here, was all he ever needed.


End file.
